


bend me down (and make me learn)

by mashmash



Series: Kinktober 2018 [4]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Collars, Crying, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Hybrids, Kinks, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Punishment, Riding, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 10:22:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16282808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mashmash/pseuds/mashmash
Summary: Hyunwoo knows Changkyun is good at Overwatch. But sometimes watching him writhe under his hands is better.





	bend me down (and make me learn)

**Author's Note:**

> hewwo hoes
> 
>  
> 
> another kinktober fics, my fav bois, i think i have turned better in writing smut????? u tell me idk, this fic was cool 
> 
> day 4, spanking, crying, and.....mirror sex? semi mirror sex? THERE'S A MIRROR THERE
> 
>  
> 
> enjoy!!!
> 
> <3

 

 

Changkyun and Hyunwoo, throughout their whole three-year relationship up until now, are used to being silent; but this time it is different. 

 

Changkyun’s small, triangular black ears are resting on his head, drooping lower than any other time, buried between his equally raven hair and his tail isn’t wagging happily anymore, fallen against his slender legs. He walks next to an equally frustrated Hyunwoo, eyebrows furrowed in worry and body tense. The keys are turning in the lock and the door of their shared home opens with a click, Changkyun getting in and not turning around to face Hyunwoo but waiting, with his head down, for what he has to say. First comes a sigh, and then firm words. 

 

“Why did you attack him like that, Changkyunnie?”

 

Changkyun bites his lower lip softly when the heavy sigh leaves his boyfriend’s lips and he doesn’t even think about his answer a second time.

 

“He said that I don’t play Overwatch well. And I do. He’s just bad.”

 

Another sigh leaves Hyunwoo’s lips, this time more laced with frustration.

 

“Is that a reason for you to snap like that? To ignore what I have told you before?”

 

Changkyun shakes his head, but Hyunwoo can’t see it. 

 

“Tell me, Changkyunnie. Is that what I have taught you?”

 

He turns around so he can be seen, cheeks flushed with embarrassment and ears hiding more between his fluffy tufts. He doesn’t dare to look up yet, voice quiet and quivering.

 

“No. No, hyung. But I couldn’t be patient when he was just mocking me. That would have been plainly stupid. And I’m not stupid, am I?”

 

He can’t hear his boyfriend talking for a while but he can hear light steps, his feet stopping right in front of his and his fingers pinching his chin softly, raising his head so their eyes can meet. He can discern worry but determination in his eyes. That can only mean one thing. 

 

“You’re not stupid, baby boy, and you know it. That’s why you could have handled it better. I know you could do it. But now, can you get away with it?”

 

Changkyun’s lip gets tugged by his teeth once again, his sharp canines showing, his head shaking negatively after some mere seconds. He knows he can’t escape what’s coming. So he will make the best out of it, like every other time he fucks up. 

 

“That’s right, baby boy. You can’t. But after this, you will know what to do, I trust you with that. Now, you know how it goes. I’ll be there in five minutes, hm?”

 

He nods ever so slightly and kicks his shoes off, taking almost inaudible and slow steps to their bedroom, garments of clothing leaving his body and falling on the floor on his way there. Hyunwoo minds other things, but almost never minds mess. That’s a thing he can certainly take care of later. 

 

Hyunwoo waits until his hybrid is in their room before he takes off his own shoes as well and loosens his tie, taking a deep breath, his neck free. He doesn’t take off his clothes but he takes care of some things in the bathroom, becoming comfortable in his house and giving time to Changkyun to prepare. He hears some shuffling from the other room and he smiles; he loves it when his boy is all obedient and ready for him.

 

When he steps into the room, Changkyun is on the bed, sitting on his heels, ears perked up like they do almost half the time and long, black tail around his small frame. A shiny dark blue collar is wrapped around his neck with a same coloured leash hanging from its silver hoop, falling gracefully on the mattress right in front of his lap. He is still wearing his underwear and nothing else, eyes sparkling as he stares towards him, anticipating.

 

“Beautiful as always, baby boy.” 

 

Hyunwoo approaches the bed, still fully clothed, and sits on the edge, patting his lap. Changkyun immediately moves from his spot with that gesture, pliantly crawling closer to his boyfriend, lying on his lap, hips on Hyunwoo’s toned thighs, ass and tail up and face down. Hyunwoo just looks at his fragile body, admiring the pearly white contrasting with his dark hair and fur and he praises himself once again for his choices. Changkyun may have been a difficult one to know, to earn, but he’s patient and now he’s getting rewarded for all his persistence. 

 

Changkyun’s tail just wiggles slowly, fur tickling Hyunwoo’s skin every now and then and he smiles, petting the soft hairs, straightening them with his palm. The hybrid relaxes under his fingers, his body releasing all the tension the thought of his punishment had brought before Hyunwoo had stepped into the room, and closes his eyes, relishing in the touch. 

 

But it doesn’t last for long. He feels fingers over the swell of his ass, hooking under the waistband of his underwear, lifting it up just to let it smack down on his skin a couple of times, wrecking Changkyun’s tranquility. The firmness in Hyunwoo’s voice never leaves; that’s one of the things that always keep Changkyun on edge. 

 

“What you did today really made me worry, you know, my love,” he states once again, letting the hybrid know what this is all about again, that he never forgot about it, “and I don’t like feeling like that. Especially because of you.”

 

“I’m sorry, hyung, I-”

 

“Don’t talk, love, I’m talking, okay? Let me finish.”

 

He can feel the grip of Hyunwoo’s fingers getting firmer, now running on the back of his supple thighs, his huge palms making him feel smaller. He still feels safe though; he always feels like he can trust him. He does all this for him.

 

“You can’t let your mouth run like that, puppy, you know that. I’ve told you before,” his nails graze on his thighs’ white skin as he comes up towards his ass once again, leaving red trails, “and I’m telling you now.” 

 

The first slap is experimental but sudden, shaking Changkyun out of his already alerted state, surprising him even when he was expecting it. It doesn’t sting, but, it never does, not yet. His eyes that became open slits from the surprise close again, wanting to concentrate on the touch. 

 

Hyunwoo’s fingers find the leash and grab it, holding it weakly, turning it around so he can pull on it easier. He wraps it around his palm a couple of times, making it shorter, wanting to control the hybrid better. He wants him to know that he keeps him in his palm just like the leash, that for now, he is absolutely his to manhandle. And he expects him to be nice. He tells him that and Changkyun can’t help but nod.

 

“How do you want to make me feel, Changkyunnie? Everyday?”

 

“Happy and calm, hyung, I wanna make you feel nice.”

 

Hyunwoo smiles satisfied, partly because he is right, but mostly because that’s how Changkyun makes him feel, despite his rare antics. 

 

“That’s right. And do you think that’s how you made me feel when you had that fight with Minhyukkie?”

 

Fingers are digging into Changkyun’s ass once again and he knows there is no right answer that will get him out of it this time.

 

“No, hyung. I didn’t.”

 

Another slap on the same asscheek is landed and this time it’s harder, but slightly so, expected. Changkyun licks his lips and shifts on Hyunwoo’s lap, perking his ass even more. Wanting more. But he doesn’t have the privilege of being needy right now.

 

“You didn’t. And you’ll learn not to do that again, baby.”

 

He spanks him many times over his underwear, not too strong but still accurate and firm slaps, making sure the skin underneath the fabric is already bright red. Changkyun knows not to welp loudly yet. He bites his lips and endures as Hyunwoo pulls his head up from the collar, the leather around his neck pushing against his windpipe and making every sensation sharper.

 

He can see himself on the full length mirror hanged opposite to their bed, his boyfriend’s hand landing on his asscheeks with a certain pattern, and he feels  _ naughty.  _ He guesses that this is not how a hybrid should feel, but he can’t help but like it. It makes his cock against Hyunwoo’s lap harder. His head falls back on the bed when Hyunwoo releases his strong grip from the collar. 

 

“I’m trying to teach you a lesson here, puppy, but I’m noticing something.”

 

The slaps turn to rubbing, small soothing circles by Hyunwoo’s thick fingers on the irritated skin before his underwear get pulled down, caught under the swell of his ass and pushing against his thighs. Changkyun dares to look up to the mirror and his eye catches the rosy pink color of his ass, the same tone coming to life on his cheeks as well. 

 

“Is your cock getting harder, baby? Are you feeling nice? Is this enjoyable for you, hm?”

 

Changkyun wants to yell “yes” with all his power but instead his head shakes instinctively, denying everything. There’s no point in that, though. Hyunwoo can feel his hardened cock right against his thighs. 

 

“It’s fine, don’t deny it. It really is fine,” he presses his fingers on the red splotches, admiring his work, but then he retrieves them, resting them on the boy’s lower back, “you just want to feel good. You were bad but you don’t care, right?”

 

Changkyun’s blood boils under his skin with these words, he can feel it running faster, his heart pumping harder. His head turns around, cheek on the mattress, a futile attempt to eye Hyunwoo and say no, say that he doesn’t want to feel good, that he wants to learn. Hyunwoo looks at him and yanks his collar, turning his head back down, making him avert his eyes. 

 

“No, no baby, eyes down, don’t look at me like that. Now, I’m not sure you understand what you did and what I have to do to you. I thought you did. But now…”

 

A peculiar sense of both panic and desire appears inside Changkyun and his tongue works faster than his brain, like it does whenever he’s not as calm as he wants to.

 

“Hyunwoo, no, please, I understand, I do, I-”

 

Hyunwoo rises his head up from the collar once again, restricting his airflow, words dying out against his lips shortly after. 

 

“Ah, don’t speak either. After all this ruckus, I can’t even trust you to say the right thing, right sweetie?”

 

Changkyun lets out a whimper for the first time, a form of resistance, a way to try and make Hyunwoo understand. He’s good, he always wants to be good, he should let him-

 

“But don’t worry, okay? I’ll show you how to make it up to me. Just listen to me and be good for once, okay? I know you can do it, you always do well for me, Changkyunnie.”

 

Once air is back in Changkyun’s lungs full force and his head is back on the bed, forehead damping the duvet with cold sweat, Hyunwoo’s palm find purchase on his asscheek once again, forceful smacking making a deafening noise and sending stinging pain down Changkyun’s body.  He shivers, not used to it yet, gasping when the hand slaps his skin. 

 

He does it again and again, slapping Changkyun’s bottom red and bright, the skin numb and sensitive, the sparks from each hit cursing inside Changkyun’s body like electric eels, electricity like pain shocking him every time even when he knows Hyunwoo’s hand will land there. The pleasure he gets from this is inexplicable, being punished should make him feel remorse, but instead, he just wants more and more, almost wanting to do bad things again and again  _ just  _ to get this treatment. Hyunwoo knows from the stickiness against his slacks and inside Changkyun’s underwear; but he enjoys his wolf boyfriend’s mewls and whines more than he should. Learning a lesson shouldn’t be for him, but he may be the one who feels the most pleasure by this. 

 

“No more, no more, hyung, I understand now, I do, I won’t do it again, please.”

 

Only when Hyunwoo can hear that the tears falling from his wolf boy’s eyes are running down to his lips and the sniffling is making him choke he stops the spanking, feeling out of breath as well from having to handle everything with his dress pants restraining his hard cock until it aches. He smiles nonetheless, satisfied, the tiniest (hugest) urge to hold Changkyun in his arms and show him how much he needs him tingling inside him,

 

“Sit up, Changkyunnie, carefully. Let me hold you.”

 

He needs it so he doesn’t need to be told a second time before he straddles his boyfriend’s lap, flinching when the sensitive skin of his ass brushes on Hyunwoo’s thighs but forgetting about it when he feels the man’s soothing touch on his waist and cheek, fingers cupping his face and wiping the trail of tears off with a thumb. 

 

“Don’t cry, okay? You did great. Always so good for me. Such a good boy.”

 

Changkyun’s small, proud smile makes his heart flutter. 

 

“C-can I make you feel good, hyung? I wanna make you come. I’ll be better,” he mumbles with a tilt of his head, his ears fluffy sitting on the top of his silky hair, his tail now flailing behind his back, confidently. Hyunwoo can’t say no to this even if he mustered all the strength in his body. 

 

Changkyun is always so good with his hips, rolling and bouncing without getting tired, like it’s the last thing he’ll do on earth; and today is no different. With his back against the bedrest Hyunwoo swears he can see stars, the boy fucking himself on his hard cock, legs spread straddling his lap, riding him while releasing the most delicious moans he has ever heard. His palms are rested on his now faded pink and just a tad purple ass, helping him bounce, Changkyun doing the most work by himself with fingers digging in Hyunwoo’s shoulders leaving red fingerprints and small crescents that will definitely stay. 

 

“H-hyunwoo-hyung, so thick, full, so good, I-”

 

Incoherent words and small, adorable noises can only slip out of Changkyun’s lips and his head falls in the front, hiding in Hyunwoo’s nape, lips brushing on the skin as he keeps taking the man’s cock balls deep and hard, like he needs it. Hyunwoo feels him clenching and leaking on his stomach and he knows he is close, his own cock twitching deep inside Changkyun’s ass, engulfed by the tight warm walls that always drive him crazy. He wraps his fingers around Changkyun’s cock and tugs along with the boy’s bouncing, following his pace, thumb spreading the precome and brushing on all the right spots, bringing Changkyun to the edge. 

 

“I-I can’t take it any longer, hyung, come first, you should feel good first, I-I’ll wait, hurry, hyung, please,” he begs and closes his eyes, the teeth on his lip making the pink and plump skin almost dark red like cherries. Hyunwoo wants to eat these sweet cherries himself, so he kisses the wolf boy, his tongue on his and his lips muffling the moans, and that’s it for him. 

 

He comes deep inside him, Changkyun’s hips rolling to help him come until the end, riding Hyunwoo’s high himself, until he spills on his boyfriend’s fingers, hips stopping and cock spurting come hard and hot. He climbs off Hyunwoo’s cock when he’s done and it falls out of him soft, cum dripping down the wolf boy’s thighs as he falls lump on Hyunwoo’s chest, curling into a ball with his tail around his tired and weak frame. 

 

As Changkyun is almost asleep in his embrace and he is regaining his breath after an intense orgasm, Hyunwoo’s eyes fall on the mirror, the sight making his heart warm, just like Changkyun’s body makes his skin feel. 

 

Changkyun may have been hard to earn, but he wouldn’t change this for anything in the world. And, for the record, he knows Changkyun is the best in Overwatch. But sometimes, watching him writhe under his touch is better. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> changkyun drives me crazy
> 
> find me @mashirakos on twt (i scream about him a lot)


End file.
